


What Of Tomorrow

by FiendMaz



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Provides Comfort, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mortality, Worried Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 07:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12699942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiendMaz/pseuds/FiendMaz
Summary: Alec arrives home, hurt once again from a mission, and Magnus finally reveals the troubles and insecurities in his mind about his Shadowhunter's mortality and death.





	What Of Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't think I'd ever post a drabble but here we are.

“Alexander, I don’t know how many times I’ve told you to be careful. How do you want me to react when you come home time and again with injuries so severe a mundane would need amputation or be on their death bed?” Magnus questions as he crosses his arms and makes his biceps bulge.

Alec sighs, sad and a little self-deprecating. “I know, Magnus. I’m sorry but I grew up training to fight my whole life. There are close calls sometimes but I always come back home to you. And I always will.”

“You’re not invincible, Alec.”

“I realise that.” Alec winces at the use of his nickname. “I also understand my limits.”

“Do you?” Magnus asks almost coldly. “Can you honestly tell me you do when you come home pumped full of demon blood because you, once again, sacrificed yourself for your sibling? Can you tell me that to my face when I arrive in the Institute’s infirmary to see you bleeding to death with so many lacerations to your body I can barely begin to count?”

Alec frowns and slumps forward a bit. “Being a Shadowhunter is dangerous, Magnus.”

“Yes. Which begs the question: are you simply naïve enough to promise you’ll always come back to me or are you simply that arrogant?” Magnus turns away slightly and a sad scowl mars his smooth features. “But I know you enough to believe it is the former which doesn’t exactly placate me but merely makes me believe that I have to prepare for your death to come knocking at my doorstep every time you leave my sight.”

“I…” Alec trails off. “It’s my job, Magnus.” He finished softly. “I’m sorry.”

Magnus looks back sharply, a trace of regret in his chocolate orbs. “No, don’t apologise, Alexander. It is I who should be sorry. I knew who you were when I first met you and I’m aware of it every day I am with you. Still, it doesn’t stop me from being human and wishing selfishly for you to banish my worries of reality by giving up a part of your life. Not that I would want that but the fear is constantly there ripping me to shreds and I simply haven’t been able to breath properly ever since I met you.”

“I’m sorry anyway.” Alec walks closer and gathers Magnus’ hands in his. “I never want you to be in pain least of all because of me. All I can do, though, is promise –,”

“ _Don’t_. Don’t make empty promises you can’t keep. Not to me. You will only succeed in hurting me.”

“It’s a promise I want to keep even if I know it’ll be hard.” Alec explains with a whisper. “There’s never a guarantee on life, Magnus.”

“And yet, mortality makes the looming of death ever sharper.”

Alec leaves a trail of kisses on Magnus’ knuckles. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Alexander.” Magnus sighs and leans over to press a kiss on Alec’s forehead. He pulls back with pursed lips as if preventing himself from saying something and takes away his hands from the Shadowhunter’s grip only to wrap his arms around Alec’s strong frame. “I love you too.”

And if the confession was said with so much sadness and loneliness wrapped up in a neat bow that hinted of regret, Alec didn’t say a word about it. He simply basks in the warmth of his lover and let their hearts cry together in unison.

**Author's Note:**

> This is like, word vomit. I just wanted to express my take on Magnus' feelings when it comes to Alec getting hurt all the time and risking his life fighting against demons and whatnot. And what it'd be like if Magnus actually tells Alec to stop making empty promises that can't be kept which usually happens in other hurt!Alec and worried!Magnus fics.
> 
> Find me on tumblr at [maztri](http://maztri.tumblr.com/). And reblog [here](https://www.tumblr.com/reblog/167405330409/JkCWgEwl?redirect_to=%2Fsvc%2Fpost%2Fdashboard%2Fbefore%2F167405232912).


End file.
